User talk:El AT
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bunai82 page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 02:15, February 15, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Hi i'm new Ummm.... Hi, i just wanted to ask if i could transfer my fanloid from another wiki?. Because i want it to be everywhere.^-^ I wonder if you speak spanish haha AT and AT Gold, Angel or Full Power Please can you help me with this? :-) El AT 02:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC)AT Fuera :Hello, I do not speak Spanish. I can only translate it with online translators. However, if Adept-eX is active perhaps he can help in the translation of your fanmades page into English. You are allowed to create a fanmade page in any language you are comfortable with, it will mean your fanmade will have a page for Spanish and English (if possible). :Are the other AT's different characters? Or does AT have a split personality and the other colors are the personalities? Because I can copy the original AT to Fanloid wiki, but if he has a list of powers, perhaps a separate page can be created. :One of the notable policies of Fanloid Wiki is images. Before uploading any images of your fanmade, you need to put your Username before the character name. If you do not, I will move the file to follow the policy. :Would you like me to create AT's page for you? -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes you got it, each color is a personality, but in the spanish wiki they told me to put all the ATs in one page. I will (and must) accept any help you can give me. Thak you very much ^-^. And i have already noticed that you are a girl you should look at the orange AT :) - El AT 19:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC)AT Fuera ::I'm Sorry for taking long to reply. I have two other wikis I keep track of. ::When I have the time, I'll start by copying AT's page. And then I'll either create a "List of AT's personalities" or perhaps create a subpage; such as - "AT/Split personality. Something to connect them. ::This is if you would like a separate page list for him. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:10, February 28, 2012 (UTC)